Everyone Sucks ¦ Phantaruk 2
The game tries to be spooky, Jared allows the game to beep for a long time, and he beats the first level before finding more dudes. Synopsis Jared was almost spotted at the end of last episode, so he hid under a table. Jared weaves his way through a room full of shelves. He decides to name his enemy Lums. Jared follows Lums until he leaves the area. Jared continues to investigate, and is annoyed that he can't interact things with life. He leaves the room, and searches for a particular room. He checks every room on the way. Jared finally finds the cargo hall he needed to arrive at. Jared is reminded of Doom as he finds codes for lockers. Jared finds a small vent and finds another log in it. Jared hopes that there are more monsters than just Lums. Jared becomes sick again, and a beeping sound plays. Jared is dying as the beeping gets more frequent and lowder. (The word Beep! flashes onto the screen for a while). Jared is frustrated if the game is making Jared sick just so he has to keep on moving. Jared turns off switches on the walls. He eventually dies, and the beeping finally ends. He starts turning off all the switches. Jared continues to move through the building and walks down a long stair case. He listens to another audio log. The logs go for too long, and Jared can't skip or move. Lums can run when he wants to. Jared looks for Lums. He sees Lums, and the game tries to be spooky. Jared wonders if there are more then one Lums. He leaves the area. Jared finds a keypad, and types in the code. Jared loses where he is for a moment before finding where he needs to be. It becomes difficult to see again, and he has to use one of his syringes. Not being able to see is annoying. The text on the screen says the beeping is annoying too. Jared heads for an area flashing yellow. Jared beats the first level or whatever? After a long loading screen, Jared wonders if something interesting will happen. Jared finds a syringe and follows a blood trail. He finds that he needs a code. Jared finds post-it notes everywhere. He finds the code and the door opens. He has to pause for the plot again. Jared sees someone beating their head against a wall. He finds other people in the room. Jared decides to start writing down the notes down. Jared walks over to a tree, and finds a guy who starts beating him to death! Jared is surprised by the guy who beat him up. He walks around for a while, and gets beaten to death again. The enemy starts to walk towards Jared, and Jared has to wait for the guy to walk all the way across. "Phantaruk also known as Waiting on slow people while your in a rush simulator. 2016. Featuring Lums!" Jared tries to walk though the door, but it doesn't open. The guy disappears. Jared heads back over to the tree again. Jared stares at some guys through windows, and spots a faster moving guy. Jared wants to throw things to distract the guys. He tests how blind they are. Jared tries some codes to find a skull in a shower. Jared wonders why the guy in there won't beat him up. Jared isn't enjoying this game, but he wants to play some more. It seems boring. Category:Videos Category:ProJared Plays